Northern Downpour
by EideticGirl
Summary: ON HIATUS. Thinking about not continuing due to lack of reviews :-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Criminal Minds. I am just borrowing them for my own entertainment. Does anyone actually get sued over this? Anyway, I do not own. Enjoy.**

**This is my first FanFic EVER. Reviews are welcome. But go easy on me guys!**

Chapter 1

I could not believe this is happening.

I kept closing my eyes to clear my mind, hoping and praying that I would open them to find that all this has just been a bad dream. But every time I open them I am still here, in my own personal Hell.

My wrists hurt from pulling at the rope that bound my hands to the chair. I looked around the room, but it was so dark I could hardly see anything. One small red light in the corner of the room told me that he had a video camera stationed there. God only knows why. The way I felt in the room told me that it was small, so it didn't seem like a warehouse or barn. It had a musty, damp smell to it. A basement maybe? Years and years worth of damp wood.

It was my 32nd day on the job. My team and I came to Baton Rouge, Louisiana on a case, a particularly tough case, especially for me. The UnSub was kidnapping women in the age range 25-35, with short dark hair and blue or green eyes. We had four bodies so far and no leads. The women were brutally raped and beaten. When the UnSub was done with them, he choked them until they died, and discarded their bodies like trash. Four women, mothers, daughters, friends, wives, it was tough. It was especially tough when I looked at the bodies and all I saw was myself.

The team seemed to notice the resemblance as well. Morgan, being my best friend and colleague, asked me multiple times if I was ok. I had told him over and over again that I was fine, but the truth is, I wasn't sure if I was ok or not. There was something about this case that kept scratching at the back of my mind. Something was telling me that there was a key piece of this puzzle missing, and for the life of me I couldn't put my finger on it.

I had always been unsure or hesitant about my profiles, never fully satisfied. Never completely positive that they were accurate, or finished. I shrugged this feeling off, thinking it was just my perfectionist personality coming out. I know now that I should have gone with my gut feelings…

The door creaked open from behind me, and a sliver of light shown in before the door shut and it disappeared. That light was then replaced by the light from a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I quickly looked around and let my photographic memory take in everything. I noted to myself that the room seemed to be about 20ft by 20ft made out of solid concrete, except for the ceiling. The ceiling was made from wood, the floor from the building that sat on top. My chair was positioned in the dead center of the room. To my left was the corner of the room with the camera. Then to my right, there was a makeshift bed lying on the floor. There was a small window at the top of the wall directly in front of me that was painted black, to keep the light from shining in or out.

That little window made me realize that I had no idea what time of day it was, and I didn't know how long I had been there. Then my eyes found him.

Greggory Mayor was a friend to our first victim, Jennifer Shay. He claimed to be the last person to see her the night she went missing. As far as we could tell, Mayor hadn't fit our original profile. We were obviously wrong.

I showed up to Mayor's residence to ask him a few questions about what he could remember about the night Jennifer went missing. The last thing I remember is Mayor inviting me into the house.

"Comfy?" he asked, with a smug grin plastering across his face. He was about 6'2" with a strong build, and short brown hair. He was not a bad looking guy at all. We had previously asked ourselves why he used a blitz attack on his victims rather than persuading or using a ruse. Now I understood. It was his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. They were angry, hurt, and determined all at once. They were the kind of eyes that pierced your soul and sent shivers down your spine.

"Mr. Mayor what are you doing? I am a federal agent. You could go away for a long time for this. So, why don't you just let me go and we can talk about a deal with the DA. I will tell them you cooperated."

"Oh I'm not about to do that SSA Dr. Courtney Manning. Oh yes I know your name. I actually know a lot about you. See, I started killing these women in hopes that the BAU would look into it. I saw you on the news a couple weeks ago, about the case in Dallas, Texas. As soon as I saw you I knew I had to have you." He almost cooed the statement.

I tensed. "You killed those women because of me? Why Mr. Mayor? Why do you want ME?" I was frightened. But I didn't show it.

"I saw you on TV. You were so beautiful. They had a video of you walking out of the Dallas police department. Your short black hair was blowing in the breeze, shining as the sun hit it. The way you walked was so mesmerizing, so professional, so perfect. So I started looking up information on you. You were raised by you mother and father in New York. Your father was air force and your sweet mother was a housewife."

"You don't talk about my mother." I growled, be he simply ignored me.

"You went into the Army and got enough training there to become a cop in Chicago for a few years. During which time, you successfully completed school with a PhD in psychology. Then you wanted to become an FBI agent, and you picked the BAU. Interesting choice if I must say so myself. You worked with them for a little over 30 days and now your here." When he finished talking I was speechless. How would someone, who's NOT Garcia, find all that information on me? He simply turned to walk back up the stairs. Moments later he returned with a wooden crate of, what looked like, old workshop tools.

He then took a knife out of the crate and held it up to my throat. My heart sank.

"After I learned all that about you I knew I wanted you, and I knew how to get you here. This is going to be fun...for me anyway. Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You're going to be my pet. I will keep you here as long as I like, and do whatever I want to you." he slowly traced the knife against my skin from my throat across my chest and to my stomach, where he slowly pushed it into me.

I made no noise and I kept eye contact with him. I was not going to let this bastard get off on watching me squirm. I felt the warm blood run down my stomach, to my legs, then to the floor where I could hear it begin to pool up.

"Oh, tough girl huh? Well I think we can change that in no time at all." He turned around and placed the knife back in the box. When he turned back to face me he had an iron rod, similar to the ones used in fireplaces.

"Now, this is going to hurt." He growled. He pulled back the rod and, just like hitting a baseball, the rod came down across my stomach.

The pain was excruciating. I coughed and gagged, and nearly passed out. I could have sworn I heard a rib or two crack. But I sat back up, as straight as I could and looked him dead in the eye.

He dropped the rod and left the room, without a word. I started to think of Morgan, my best friend and mentor. I worked with Morgan for so long in Chicago we became like brother and sister (not that I would EVER rank over his real sisters) I kept thinking about the time we had first met. I thought he was ridiculously attractive for a cop. Not to mention flirtatious.

The pain in my stomach from and the loss of blood was starting to take effect. The room started spinning, and then became blurry. Before I knew it, my body had let the darkness take over

**Flashback**

**I walked into the Chicago precinct ready for my first day on the job. I had already aced the interview and now I just had to meet the officers I would be working with. This made me nervous, I don't know why, but my stomach was in knots.**

**I was a mere 5 foot 5 with short black hair, ice blue eyes and a small build. Sure, I had some muscles, but not the body builder kind. To everyone else I was just a normal girl. No one would ever even know I had been in the army.**

**As soon as I walked in the door I saw him. I'm pretty sure if you had an encyclopedia and looked up the origins of the saying "tall, dark, and handsome" it would simply have a picture of him.**

**He was standing at the far right of the room at table with a coffee pot, casually pouring himself a cup. I walked over and he looked up at me.**

**"Well hello little lady, can I help you?" he flashed a smile with his pearly white teeth that could make your heart sing. **_**Focus Court! The job, remember!**_

**"Oh yeah, um I was just hired here and it's my first day, do you know where I could set my stuff up at?" I motioned to the box in my hands.**

**"Oh so your the new secretary? Alright it's about time we got a new girl. The other one wasn't very good. Well if you go right around there..."I cut him off before he could walk away to show me where the secretary would reside.**

**"Um, no. I'm not the new secretary." I set my box down in front of my feet and reached into my jacket pocket for a piece of paper. I unfolded it and spoke again. **

**"I was called here by a Capitan Davis to take over for an Officer Troy? I am supposed to be working with an Officer Derek Morgan. If you could just point me in his direction I would really appreciate it." Halfway through my talking I could see the look on his face change, mostly from excitement to confusion to surprise, and I wasn't sure why.**

**"Um wow, you're my new partner? You don't look like much. Are you sure? Lemme see that paper." He reached to take the paper out of my hand and I pulled back.**

**"I am pretty sure I know how to read correctly. So I'm guessing your Officer Morgan?"**

**"****Derek Morgan****, but please just call me Derek. Sorry if I offended you in any way, I've just never had a female partner before." He said. Then he took a sip of his coffee.**

**"Yeah well, all the good looking ones are gay." I snapped. This made him choke and spit back his coffee**

**"o-oh uh...no, see...see that's not what I uh meant." he stuttered.**

**I laughed. "Relax Derek I'm just messing with you." I smiled at him and knew this was going to be fun. I shoved the paper back into my pocket and grabbed my box from the floor.**

**"Here let me show you to your office, well desk anyways. Let me take your box." I let him take it so he could show me where to put it, not to mention my arms were killing me from hand to hand combat training yesterday.**

**"So you think I'm good looking?" He smirked.**

**"Don't push your luck Derek Morgan. This could either be a good partnership or a bad one. Ill let you decide." I smiled in my head because I knew it was going to be good. He simply laughed and said, "You know what? I like you." and so it began...**

**End Flashback**

I woke up to the sight of more darkness. I wasn't sure how long I had been there, and at this point I didn't care. My stomach hurt like nothing I have ever felt before. I wondered how much one would could bleed before the blood coagulated. I wished Reid was there to give me some sort of statistic.

Reid. I had been thinking about him a lot lately. At work and even at home I would catch myself doing it. I loved his random statistics and facts. He was so abnormal and awkward. And cute. I liked him. I had only known him a month, but we had gone out a few times with the team. And to me he seemed really interesting to be around. No matter what 'big brother' Morgan said. As I was thinking I felt my body begin to lose consciousness again. Hadn't I had enough sleep? Apparently not because 2 seconds later the darkness had taken me.

**Flashback**  
**  
The doors of the BAU elevator opened. I was so excited. I always wanted to work at the BAU and I finally got the interview with Agent Hotchner, which went exceedingly well. Today was my first day and the day I got to meet the team, and the day I got to see my best friend Derek for the first time in over 2 years.**

**I walked right into the bullpen and saw Morgan. He had his back facing me, sitting on top of another agent's desk talking. It was a skinny kid with glasses. He couldn't have even been 30 yet. **_**Good.**_** I though. **_**Young just like me.**_

**"Well if it isn't the handsome ****Derek Morgan****!" I said across the bullpen. His head whipped around with a strange look on his face. Then that look turned to surprise and excitement as soon as he found out who yelled his name.**

**"Courtney!" he yelled while running over to me, arms extended. When we reached each other he picked me up and spun me around once. Before he let go I couldn't help but think about being in his arms. They made me feel so safe and protected. Like, big bother protected. We had been through a lot together and even saved each others lives once or twice. I knew I could feel safe with him.**

**"Sweet cheeks what are you doin here?" He asked almost totally confused at this point.**

**"I sent in my resume a few months back and I guess they finally got around to it. I had an interview with Strauss and Hotchner and guess what? I'm in! It's my first day!" I was a little too excited by the end of my rambling and he could tell.**

**"Oh baby that's AWESOME!" He turned around to his younger colleague, "Reid! Get over here there's someone I'd like you to meet!" the younger man stood up and walked over, a little hesitant, but curious.**

**"Courtney this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Reid this is our new addition to the family. SSA Dr. Courtney Manning. I worked with her for a few years down in Chicago. She just joined the team." Dr. Spencer Reid held out his hand and I gladly accepted.**

**"Uh I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. But uh, you can call me uh Reid, or Spencer or um Spence, I...uhh well basically what I'm saying is you don't have to call me Dr." He was nervous and after he let go of my hand he put his head down in embarrassment.**

**"Ok then, Spencer it is." I smiled which caused him to smile and make eye contact. When I looked into his soft ****brown-Hazel eye**** I had a sudden flip in my stomach. I couldn't figure out what it was. He and I stared for a few seconds before Morgan snapped us back to reality.**

"**So little girl, do you still chew nervously at the end of your pens?" Derek laughed a little.**

"**Well you should have known not THAT much was going to change Derek." I laughed with him.**

"**Did you know that ****on average, 100 people choke to death on ball-point ****pens**** every year?" Immediately after Reid had said it his cheeks turned pink and his put his head down. It was almost like he couldn't stop himself from saying it.**

**"Well thank you Spencer. I will be sure to be careful next time I eat my pen." He looked up and smiled. I smiled back.**

**Derek just laughed "Ok, so let's introduce you to the rest of the team."**

**End Flashback**

I was woken by the smell of whisky. When I opened my eyes I realized the UnSub was holding a bottle of it under my nose.

"Look at you pretty lady, what are you doin?" He slurred. It was obvious that he was drunk. I didn't answer.

The next thing I know he held his hand up and backhanded me across the face, hard. I groaned as he hit me and turned my head to look at him.

"I asked you a question bitch! Answer me!" He screamed.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing, I'm sitting here." I said. That pushed him over. He backhanded me once more before putting his drink down and getting his knife. He leaned close to my face. I turned away to try to relieve myself of his harsh drunken breath.

"Ill teach you to talk back to be bitch." He growled, before he shoved the knife back into the wound on my stomach and twisted it. At this point I could help but to cry out in agony as I felt the knife turning in my organs. I had no idea how bad it was or if he hit anything important. All I knew was it hurt, and I was losing a lot of blood because of it. He finally took the knife out and stared at it few seconds and then dropped it. He reached into his pocket and pulled outs a vile of clear liquid, and a syringe.

"What is that?" I asked, breathlessly, more dread in my voice then I had intended.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "I need you alive. This will just help with the pain and it will help you sleep." He stuck the syringe in the vile and filled it about a quarter full.

I was terrified at this point. "No please you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"No please I don't want it, I'm fine, I don't need that." I pleaded with him. But he continued to tie his belt around my arm "This will make you feel better." he said.

"Please no. I don't want it." I began to half sob now. But he injected the nameless liquid into my vain anyway, and everything went black...

_**A/N I know there was hardly any Reid in this Chapter! Just trying to get the basics down on Courtney! Next Chapter will have more Reid! Promise! Reviews are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I took long in posting the second chapter. I have a bad habit of losing track of time. I am not even sure when I posted the first chapter. I am all messed up. **

**I am also sorry for typos. I am uber tired and cant stay up to edit it. Feel free to slap me for each typo.**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy. Kinda short. Still not a lot of Reid, I am just trying to "set the mood" hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds, although its on my list of things to do...**

Chapter 2

The team gathered in one of the many conference rooms at the Baton Rouge police station, and watched the screen in front of them in horror, as the newest member of their team had been kidnapped, beaten and drugged. The whole scene was too much for them to watch. Especially Reid.

He felt like he was watching and reliving his own mishap a few years ago. One where he was taken by an UnSub, beaten and drugged for not 'confessing his sins.' He watched the screen, not wanted to believe what was happening before him.

Reid knew what she was going through. He knew how he felt when he was in that position. He was terrified for her. Yet, when he looked at Courtney's face, there was some part of his that felt guilty that he was not the one tied to that chair. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he knew that he would rather endure the torture a thousand times over If it meant that she would be safe.

Reid snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Reid?" It was Rossi.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry. I guess I s-spaced out there for a minute." He stuttered.

"I would say so, I called your name three times. You sure your ok kid?" The older agent looked concerned.

"I-I think so…" Rossi didn't look satisfied with the answer he received, but Reid was thankful when the older man didn't press the issue.

He turned away from Rossi as he looked at the faces of his colleagues. Garcia' face was plastered on a laptop screen. Her eyes were red from crying, and she shows no signs of stopping. JJ was in a chair next to the large table silently letting her tears fall. Hotch was standing next to JJ, a statue, as some might say. His face was emotionless, even though his emotions were going haywire on the inside of his stone body. Prentiss was much like Hotch, statuesque and emotionless. Wheels turning inside her head, trying to think of something that would help them find their friend. Rossi sat at the desk and started to look through the case files. Not paying any real attention to them as his mind wondered to their newest member. Then, there was Morgan. He was pacing the floor in the front of the room and simultaneously rubbing his hands over his face and bald head. Worry and anger covering his face. Every so often, he would pause and look up at the figure tied to the chair on the screen in front of him. Then he would go right back to pacing. Reid wouldn't be surprised if the Baton Rouge PD had to replace the carpet because Morgan had worn a hole in it.

Hotch's determined and strained voice broke the silence.

"Ok everyone, what do we know about Greggory Mayer?" A small silence followed, as no one had the heart or strength to work on a profile at that given time. Rossi was the first to answer the question.

"Well, as far as we could tell, Mayer didn't fit the profile. Are we even sure this is the same UnSub?"

"Its too much of a coincidence that Mayer was a friend to the first vic, and claimed to have been the last to see her. It has to be him. Not to mention he wasn't there when we went to his house." Prentiss stated, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

Garcia's voice came through the laptop speakers at that moment. "I am looking and I can't find anything on this bastard, aside from the address in Baton Rouge. I can't find him anywhere! Ugh this is so frustrating!" She yelled, tears falling in full force once again.

Everyone was quiet until, once again, Hotch broke the silence.

"Ok, it's three am and we have all been up for over 24 hours. I suggest we all get back to the hotel and get some rest until tomorr…" Hotch was suddenly cut off by a very angry Morgan.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? One of our own is out there, Hotch, being tortured and beaten, and you want us all to go 'get some rest'? Absolutely not. If Court isn't home and safe then I am NOT going to sleep!"

"Morgan, I was only trying to suggest that…"

"NO Hotch. I am not going anywhere." Morgan received a stern Hotch glare, but he replied with a small nod.

"Hotch, I'm going to stay with Morgan. I doubt I will be able to sleep knowing where she is, and, uh what she's, you know, going through…" Halfway through Reid's statement, he had suddenly become fascinated with the carpet at his feet.

Hotch looked at Reid in understanding and said, "Ok you two stay here. Call us with any information of updates." With that, the rest of the team walked out of the PD and began their short journey towards the hotel, and what would most likely be a sleepless night for them all.

"Hey Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah kid?" Morgan looked at Reid with tired eyes, those of an eighty year old man.

"We're going to find her."

"I really hope so kid." Both men looked at each other for a couple seconds before they felt they're eyes swell and become blurry. They looked away from each other and focused on the case files, trying to find anything that would help them get Courtney back.

…Thirty-six hours of phone calls, false leads, interviews, serious frustration, and numerous failed trace attempts later, the team was on the verge of a breakthrough.

Garcia had unsealed Mayor's closed adoption files and found that his biological parents had a couple houses in the area that they left to Mayor when they died. Mayor left the houses in his birth fathers name, which is why Garcia was thrown off track. The whole team was on edge. Mostly because they had lost the video feed over 6 hours ago and there was no longer any proof that Courtney was alive.

When they last saw her on their screen, she wasn't in the best condition. They had watched her being raped, beaten, cut, drugged and screamed at. Morgan just about lost his mind every time Mayor walked into that dark and tiny basement. Garcia's voice came over the intercom.

"I found it! 7546 Lincoln St."

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan was half way out of the station and to the SUV when Garcia replied, "Bring our baby girl home Derek!"

Reid and Morgan were in the leading SUV. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were in the SUV behind them. Reid had always been nervous when Morgan was driving, especially when chasing an UnSub. But this was different. Morgan was going almost twice as fast as he usually drove. There was a sense of urgency about him. Almost like f he didn't make it to the address in the next couple minutes, he was going to physically explode.

Even though Morgan's erratic driving was three times worse than any other time, Reid wasn't afraid. He held on to the handle above the door but didn't cringe at all, even when Morgan blew through a red light without even thinking about slowing down.

The two black SUV's and the SWAT truck stopped and parked in front of the small house. Reid had done this a hundred times before, so why was he so nervous? _Get a hold of yourself Reid._ He told himself. He was worried about what they were going to find. He was also worried about how Morgan was going to react when they found it.

The house was small, and the outside walls were made of wood. The roof tiles were missing, leaving the bare plywood visible. The team stepped out of there vehicles and ran towards the front door, guns drawn. Hotch stopped at the door to listen in.

"The TV is on, someone is here." Hotch stated in a half whisper. Morgan was so tense he looked like he was going to implode right there on the dirty porch.

Hotch turned and gave Morgan a small nod. Hotch backed up as Morgan moved forward. He looked at the door, sizing up his opponent, stepped back and lifted his foot up to kick the door. The door gave in without any real force exerted. The team rushed into the small living room.

"FBI!" Hotch yelled, gun extended in front of him. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scene in the small house. Reid suddenly got the feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was somehow not going to end well. Morgan's face lost its composure for a split second before he masked his feelings with the hard Derek face. Reid noticed the sudden change in expression and knew Morgan was sure how this was going to end either.

The sight before then was enough to make their stomachs turn…

**A/N Feel free to review and tell me it sucked. Or give me pointers. I like constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys, I have been super busy, please don't go all Unsub on me! **

**Apparently all my emails have been going into my SPAM folder and I have NO clue why. Anyway, on with the story! R&R please! I need some constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. But I think that's what I am asking Santa for this Christmas...**

**ENJOY!**

_"Mommy! Can you push me on the swings?" I yelled._

_My mother and I were at the park a few miles from our house. We went there every Saturday. Afterwards, we would always go to the diner a couple blocks down the road and share a banana split._

_"Of course baby, come here and I will lift you up." Her angelic voice was so soothing to my seven year old ears. She was my mommy, nobody else's. Even as a little girl I knew how special she was._

_"No mommy, I can do it. I'm a big girl now remember?" I squeaked. Even when I was little I was so independent. I always wanted to do things on my own, even if I wasn't old enough. I would still try._

_I jumped up once, and couldn't quite reach the seat. I tried again, and again, but I just slid off the seat. As I stood with my head down, my mother gracefully reached under my arms, and lifted my small body onto the swing with great ease._

_I was such a stubborn child. I sat on the swing with my head down while my mother giggled._

_"Baby what's wrong?" She knelt down in front of me so that her eyes were at the level of mine._

_"I couldn't do it myself." I muttered, a pout quickly spreading across my small facial features._

_"Oh, sweetheart, there are some things you wont be able to do until you get bigger. The important thing is that no matter what, you should never stop trying. You may be small now, but you can do anything if you just put your heart into it. But if you need to ask for help, then don't be afraid or embarrassed to do so. Ok pumpkin?" She looked at me with her warm blue eyes and smiled, which, of course, caused me to smile as well._

_"Thank you mommy." I leaned in a kissed her cheek. We smiled at each other for a couple seconds before all hell broke loose._

_The sound of an automatic weapon rang through the park. At the time, being only seven, it sounded like loud fireworks going off. There was screaming and crying all around us. The next couple minutes moved very fast._

_"Oh my God! Baby get down!" My mother grabbed onto me and ripped me from the swing she had previously placed me on. She threw me to the ground and placed her body on top of mine in a drastic attempt to protect me. I was so confused when I hit the ground I didn't notice the throbbing pain in my knee where I had landed._

_There were more gunshots and more screaming. Then there was crying. The gunshots had disappeared from the air, and I heard people talking, asking one another if they were "ok." I heard one person screaming for someone to call an ambulance. My mother, however, still had not moved._

_"Mommy?" I squeaked, from under her unmoving body. No answer. I somehow managed to gather the strength and courage to lift her off of me and roll her onto her back. The front of her once white shirt had been stained red. Her eyes were wide open._

_I was seven years old, but I knew, the second I looked into her eyes, I knew she was gone. Her once sparkling, and loving blue eyes, were now dull and lifeless._

_I was seven years old and my mother had been murdered in front of me._

_Six people died that day, including her._

_They never caught the man._

_I never went to a park again._

I was awoken from my nightmare, only to enter into another one.

"Wake up! Wake the fuck up!" He screamed at me. My whole body ached. I was pretty sure my leg was at least broken, along with a few ribs from the severe beatings. Over the past few days I had been repeatedly raped, beaten, and drugged. Not to mention I was incredibly malnourished. I knew that I couldn't fight Mayor off, even if I wanted to.

"Get up you little bitch! Your friends from the FBI are here, and if I go down then you're going with me!" He screamed.

They found me. Oh God, they actually did it. They put whatever pieces they had together. Oh, I'm gonna see Morgan again, and Reid. The first thing I am going to do when I get home is….wait, what am I thinking? Mayor is never going to let them talk him down. I am not going to get out of this alive.

Well, I guess if I had to pick whose faces I would want to see before I die, my team's would be it.

Mayor hastily untied my hands from behind the chair. As soon as my hands were free he grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me up the basement stairs. The pain was unbelievable, but I only had the strength to whine and squirm just a little bit. It was almost like my body did not want to listen to my brain, and my brain was screaming.

The basement had been so dark, that when we emerged into the living room I had to shut my eyes as tight as I could, to keep the light from entering them. I knew that pain might send my body into sensation overload.

As soon as I felt my eyes had adjusted, I took the time to look at myself. I had been captive in the darkness for so long, and I couldn't see the extent of my injuries. I could only feel them. I had lost a considerable amount of weight over the last few days and I was covered in bruises that were in all stages of healing. There were layers of dry blood caked all over my body, along with fresh, streaming blood. A bath would be wonderful right now, however, I knew I would never get to feel that sensation again.

The living room was small with a deep yellow couch and a small wooden coffee table in the center. A small television sat on the dirty brown carpet in the corner. Mayor dragged me to the middle of the room and yanked my head upwards until I was standing straight up. He pulled me close to him, closer than I wanted to be. I felt the cool metal of a gun on my left temple.

"Say goodbye, bitch." He hissed in my ear.

A noise came from the front porch, and the door was kicked open. Hotch was the first person I saw.

"FBI!"

His voice, even if he was yelling, was like a sweet melody to my ears. Two more familiar agents rushed into the house, and I made sure to document each and every line and wrinkle in their faces. They were beautiful. I was happy to know that these were the faces I was going to see when I died.

Hotch was his stoic self. His faced wreaked of superiority. He was the one was all looked to when in need, and it was so relaxing. His face was hard and his eyes were spent. They weren't the eyes of a man his age, but those of an eighty year old man. One who had lived through the wars, and yet, was still fighting his own. Hotch had been through so much, and it showed. Every line and wrinkle and indent told stories. Scary stories.

Morgan was as handsome as ever. We locked eyes, and for a split second I saw his composure melt away before his brow furrowed and he directed his attention to Mayor, who was still holding the gun to my head. That one second that I saw Morgan's face fall, I knew he thought the same thing as me. I wasn't going to make it out of here.

Reid. Reid was so beautiful. More beautiful than words could describe. His long, curly, brown hair fell to about his jaw. His hazel eyes were enough to send chills down your spine, good chills, of course. When I saw him my stomach did a flip. It was amazing that the body could still have that kind of reaction, even under duress. I felt almost idiotic when my body stomach tied itself into knots when I looked at him. We locked eyes, but unlike Morgan, he didn't turn away. He stared at me and didn't blink. The look on his face was one of pure terror, but his eyes told me it was "going to be ok." It comforted me, even though I knew it was wrong. Everyone in the room knew how this was going to end.

Hotch took two small steps into the living room when Mayor responded.

"Don't come any closer or I blow her the fuck away!" He screamed.

"You don't want to do that Mr. Mayor." Hotch tried reasoning with him. His trademark glare plastered across his face.

"Oh yes I do Agent Hotchner." He growled. I heard him cock the gun that was pressed against my temple.

Two shots rang out….

**A/N R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
